SECRET
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: AFTER AN ACCIDENT YURI IS TURNED INTO A GIRL OF COURSE SHE DOESNT WANT TO BE 1 SO SHE STAYS IN DISGUISE AND GOES TO A BOYS ONLY SCHOOL WAT HAPPENS NOW
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS  
>CHAPTER: 1<p>

Sirens went off Yuri barely conscious his visions spinning.~~~

" GET THIS BOY INTO HAZARD ZONE NOW". Someone yelled Yuri starting to close his eyes he heard a beeping sound. " HIS HEART RATES SLOWING DOWN GET THE DEFIBRILLATORS". He heard them yell his body felt weird. A few seconds later he felt a zap and then another the third time he heard the beeping again and opened his eyes. People wore hazard suits around him his vision still lose. " GET HIM INTO THE TENT THEN SCAN HIM FOR HAZARDS FROM THAT WASTE".~~~

" YES SIR". Yuri felt himself being pushed on a tray or something he was to scared to think. He couldn't quite gather what had happened to him he was just a 6 year old boy scared to death right now.~~~

Hours later Yuri's mother was waiting at the hospital freaking out Shoma trying to calm her and Shori.~~~

" now now please they said he wasn't affected by the waste".

" but Yuu chan is still".

" dear you need to rest to that truck hit your side of the car".

" I'm fine oh my baby". Miko slipped her hands over her eyes in despair.

" excuse me Shibuya's correct". A doctor said walking toward Yuri's room.

" yes we are how is my son".

" well… how to put it".

" eh is something wrong with Yuu chan".

" The chemical that fell on him was an experimental chemical and it had a weird side effect".

" what is it".

" well let's say this congrats it's a girl".

" eh".

" your son is a girl".

" oh a daughter". Miko's face lit up at the thought.

" yes there was no other effects a few days here and she can go home".

" oh YAY". Miko jump up an down.

" calm down and get back in bed". The doctor said hands up in caution.

~8 Years Later~

" YUU CHAN WHY WON'T YOU WEAR THIS DRESS WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A BOY". Miko yelled holding a blue dress.

" BECAUSE I CAME OUT A BOY AND WAS CHANGED INTO GIRL AND ITS AN ALL BOYS SCHOOL MOM".

" BUT YUU CHAN IS A YOUNG WOMAN YOU SHOULD BE WEARING DRESSES AND MAKE UP YOU'D LOOK SO PRETTY BUT WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CHOSE BOY ONLY SCHOOLS AND WITH DORMS".

" I WAS A BOY FIRST SO I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH BOYS EVEN IF I HAVE BOOBS AND DON'T HAVE A BOYS PART".

" BUT YOUR MY DAUGHTER NOW WHY CAN'T YOU DRESS MORE LIKE A GIRL WHY ARE YOU GOING TO THAT SCHOOL IT'S SO FAR AWAY WHY".

" BECAUSE…because I got offered a paid spot in the school if I join their baseball program Uncle Conrad is the baseball team manager I need to spread my wings".

" BUT SO FAR WAY FROM HOME".

" IM GOING TO BE WITH CONRAD".

" Miko please calm down Yuri probably just wants to spend time with her godfather and look around Germany".

" yes your probably right WRITE TO MAMA A LOT".

" all right all right". Yuri said and a knock on the door alerted Yuri that her godfather was here. She ran over and opened the door to the brown hair an eyed man.

" oh hello Yuri".

" HEY CONRAD".

" still dressing like that I see well are you ready to go".

" yep BYE MOM BYE DAD SHORI". Yuri yelled running out with her bags.

" IT'S MAMA YUU CHAN". Miko yelled before Yuri shut the limo door. The car took off toward the airport with Conrad and Yuri in the back.

" so still a boy".

" well I have to be going to this school".

" right but do you really miss having a pen…". The car halted and the driver called out when he opened the door.

" Hokitosu Airport Sir".

" yes thank you". Conrad climbed out then stuck his hand out and Yuri took it. Conrad along with Yuri boarded the plane and in an hour or so they finally rook off Yuri asleep on Conrad. When Yuri woke up the plane was stopped in fact she was in a car Conrad next to her.

" oh when did we get in the car".

" oh your awake I carried you you were to adorable looking I couldn't wake you".

" pervert".

" nope no offense Yuri but your not my type you don't have what I like". Conrad said with a smile.

" wait your gay".

" yes I am I have a boyfriend".

" oh hm stupid girl hormones I have no idea I it's gay to like boys or if I'm gay liking girls".

" hm… oh we are here". Conrad said and Yuri looked outside the window to see a castle looking place. It looked freshly painted but had a track field, baseball field, and what looked liked a soccer field. " well how does it look".

" kind of old".

" well Yuri this is Blood Pledge Castle used 1000 of years ago by our ancestors and for 140 years we have kept it a nice school".

" this is nice I guess Japan is just better".

" eh Yuri you'll get the crap kicked out of you".

" let these boy I want to see all they have".

" keep your hormones under control".

" IM MEAN IN FIGHT YOU PERVERT". The car stopped and a ticked off Yuri kicked Conrad on his way out of the car and he fell to the ground.

" OOF". Yuri stepped out hearing chuckling.

" ha ha ha got what was coming to you Weller". A blond boy said pointing at Conrad. Yuri blushed at the site of the bishounen and turned redder as he approached them.

" Yuri don't do that Wolfram don't laugh at others misfortune".

" SHUT UP CONRAD".

" SHUT UP WELLER". They both yelled in sync making Yuri blush more especially when the boy looked at her.

" who's this wimp why I he as red as a tomato".

" eh".

" WOLFRAM don't call Yuri a wimp he is the new transfer student in your class Wolfram this is Yuri Shibuya my godson Yuri this is Wolfram Bielefeld my younger brother". Conrad explained.

" Conrad you have a brother".

" I have 2 I am the eldest".

" well anyway I'm Yuri nice to meet you Wolfram". Yuri said and bowed.

" get ready to face he'll wimp". Wolfram said and left leaving Yuri surprised and irate.


	2. Chapter 2

SECRETS  
>CHAPTER: 2<p>

" no offense Conrad but your brothers so annoying I think I will drive his head in a wall before the end of the semester". Yuri said walking down the school halls bags in her hands.

" aren't those heavy".

" no I'm pretty strong for me being like this".

" let's go to the principle's office to sign you in and get you a room key". Conrad said looking at the bags Yuri had stacked.

" alright". Yuri said still mad at the blond bishounen. ' how dare that brat'. Conrad opened the door to the office to see Shinou talking with a regular visitor.

" oh you're back Conrart did you bring the new student".

" yah Yuri come in here". Conrad called and Yuri walked in leaving her luggage outside the room Conrad standing in the door way.

" let see Shibuya Yuri, gender: male, Conrart has told me you don't like sharing a room he requested you have a single room which I approved because whatever the reason Conrart always has his reason's here is your schedule, uniform, and room key your room number is on your schedule good bye and good luck". Shinou finished not letting Yuri have one word before returning to his other guest.

" ah ha ha". Yuri's eye twitched until he heard Conrad yell.

" HEY PUT THOSE BAGS BACK HEY HEY". Conrad yelled at several guys running off with Yuri's bags.

" oh hell no". Yuri shot up and ran as fast as she could then when she caught up she kicked them in the back.

" OOF".

" YURIIIIII OH". Conrad rounded the corner to see the young men were naked completely bowing on their knees.

" WE ARE SORRY PLEASE GIVE US OUR CLOTHES".

" you guys are pathetic giving up so easily anyway put these back on no one wants to see your small dicks". Yuri said throwing their clothes at them. She grabbed her bags and walked around until she found her room. She flopped on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

" uri… Yuri…". Someone called out shaking Yuri. Yuri turned over and opened her eyes to see Conrad.

" what Conrad".

" your late".

" wait WHAT".

" for class".

" oh thank god I thought I would kill you for saying that".

" get dressed now I'll get breakfast". Conrad said as Yuri went in the bathroom.

" This place is nice". Yuri said sliding into the bath water. After she was done she came out with her pants on but not her top there was food everywhere.

" oh YURI PUT A TOP ON". Conrad covered his eyes.

" Shut up I need my wrap where did you put it".

" the night table drawer".

" fine help me wrap this around me".

" ah what".

" you heard me and your gay so it's ok".

" yah but".

" but what".

" it's just not right I'll get my friend she's very trust worthy she won't tell a soul your secret".

" all right but get her quickly".

" yes". He ran out shutting the door behind him. A few minutes later the door opened and a blind woman walked in.

" hello Yuri Conrart has told me off your situation I am a school nurse you can count on me for anything".

" alright than you can wrap my chest".

" yes hand me the wrap and Stan in front of me".

" ok…hey I thought this school was a male school why do they have a female teacher". Yuri said handing her the wrap and stood in front of her.

" well no female students there are female teachers anyway how did you get in here".

" I was originally born as a boy but there was an accident 8 years ago involving hazards chemicals it turned me into a girl but I'm not a girl I'm a boy all the way".

" boys don't have boobs this size".

" their only C's". Yuri said blushing a lot.

" ok wrapped".

" wow it's tight that's great by the way I didn't catch your name".

" it's Julia Suzanna Julia Wincott".

" well thank you Julia". Yuri bowed and then grabbed her guys tank top then put the rest of her uniform on. When she turned Conrad was behind her.

" shall we go you've missed the first 10 minutes of class already".

" ok let's go".

" you really look like a boy".

" yep Julia really can wrap tight".

" yah". Conrad and Yuri walked down the halls talking.

" so I heard you got excepted for the baseball team".

" yah".

" I show Yosak one of your recent games and he drafts you".

" Yosak".

" he's my assistant and boyfriend".

" oh I see". Conrad and Yuri stopped in front of a door.

" this is your 1st hour teacher he's also my older brother good luck".

" hm why". Conrad opened the door to show I man in green with gray hair and wrinkles.

" oh Conrart who is this".

" this is your new student sorry I kept him too late we just started talking about the school we lost track of time".

" I see well get in here already Mr. Shibuya". Yuri smiled at the Mr. he said and walked in. " introduce yourself".

" ok I'm Yuri Shibuya I'm from Japan".

"…".

" is that all". Gwendal asked.

" yep".

" well sit next to Wolfram". Yuri's smile faded.

" that won't do".

" excuse me you do as I say".

" no I do what I say and if you want your baby brother in one price I suggest you sit me next to someone else ok". The class gapped at Yuri.

" wimp". Wolfram muttered getting a few chuckles.

" I'm not a wimp I just don't want to sit by such a girl". People gasped and Wolfram shot up.

" YOU WANNA DIE YOU WIMP".

" BRING IT PUSSY".

" STOP IT BOTH OF YOU SHIBUYA SIT BY MURATA NOW BOTH OF YOU DO THIS AGAIN AND YOU'LL GO TO THE PRINCIPLES".

" ok ok Geez no wonder you have so many wrinkles". The class started laughing as Gwendal got mad and red in the face

" SHIBUYA…". Gwendal rose his hand but it was caught by Conrad.

" Gwendal keep your composer you remember what the doctor said". Gwendal lowered his arm and calmed down.

" Yuri you calm down to what has gotten into you".

" that dick of a brother you have he's such a pussy". Yuri pointed to Wolfram.

" just sit down and behave then after school go talk with the counselors about your bi polar ness".

" fine fine you win Conrad". Yuri went and sat behind a kid with glasses and black hair and black eyes. Sh was quiet the rest of the hour. Last class of the day was P. E. with Conrad but she had every class with Wolfram what luck.

" ok today is a choice day swimming or swords go". Yuri stood by Conrad until Wolfram called him out.

" come on wimp let's have a duel".

" don't want to".

" too bad a wimp like you can't fight".

" I can I just don't want to break such a girly face".

" TAKE A DAMN SWORD WIMP".

" just do it Yuri".

" fine fine". Yuri grabbed the sword from Wolfram.

" let's see how good your swing is". Wolfram launched at Yuri who blocked and pushed Wolfram away.

" are you going to block the whole time your such a wimp and your the girly one".

" ah".

" oh Wolfram". Conrad called out as Yuri ran and chopped at Wolfram's sword.

" WHO'S BLOCKING NOW PRETTY BOY".

" GGRRR". They both chopped at each others swords.

" THAT THE BEST YOU GOT GIRLY".

" IM NOT A GIRL IF ANYONE YOU ARE". Yuri swung the sword like a bat and the sword in Wolframs hands went flying.

" AH".

" I win".

" no one has ever beat Bielefeld before".

" congratz Yuri". A female voice said and Yuri turned to see Julia.

" OH JULIA". Yuri ran over and bowed.

" I heard you won against Wolfram no one has ever been able to well accept Conrart".

" really wow… hey Conrad can I spend the rest of the day with Julia".

" oh sure is something wrong".

" no I just want to talk with her".

" alright I'll see you around dinner".

" ok". Yuri walked of with Julia and Wolfram turned and took off the other direction.

" so what is the real problem Yuri".

" when he swung his sword It hit my side I think it cut me".

" oh let's go to my office I'll check you".

" all right". Yuri held her side and they walked to the nurses office


	3. Chapter 3

SECRETS  
>CHAPTER: 3<p>

" Hold still this might sting". Julia said putting a peroxide on a cloth and then on Yuri's wound. " it feels deep he must have been mad at you".

" ha but he was so shocked when I won GAH". Yuri gasped as Julia applied the cloth.

" but to go this far". Julia walked over to a drawer and grabbed a roll of wraps and wrapped Yuri's wound.

" you've memorized this place haven't you".

" yes it's my home I've been here for years I was a student it use to be co ed".

" oh really was everyone here a student here once".

" yes the brothers this school was almost shut down everyone fought for it".

" oh what happened".

"… an earthquake half the school collapsed killing many students and teachers Günter's little sister was visiting she was on that half her name was Gisela… the brothers lost their mother…Shinou lost his boyfriend many died a boy named Saralegi a girl named Flynn a pink haired girl Gwendal's first love Annissina died they also had cousins and my cousins that died that day it was a horrible".

" I see". Tears slide down her face at a fast rate. " when did this happen".

" many many years ago we have a wall of plaques of those who died on that day".

" can you possibly…sniff…take me there".

" alright". Julia put a hand on Yuri's head. " stop crying alright…they'll think ill of you".

" ok". Yuri choked out wiping her tears away. She stood up and followed Julia down the halls.

" here we are". Yuri looked up to see a giant wall of plaques thousands of them 1 for each person that died that day words engraved on it. Yuri walked over to one it said Cäcillie Spitzberg.

" Loving mother of 3 Gwendal Voltaire, Conrart Weller, and Wolfram Bielefeld we will miss you mother". Yuri started to cry again. " Gisela Christ Loved like a real sister forever in our hearts especially your brothers". Tears fell down as fast as they could. " Daikenja smartest of them all I will love you forever no one will replace you Shinou". Yuri stopped and curled into a ball crying not caring anymore. Julia kneeled down and hugged her. " I'm so sorry".

" it's alright most of us have moved past it".

" IT'S NOT ALRIGHT". Yuri yelled they stayed that way for a while until Yuri stood up. " I'm going to my room alright I'll see you later".

" ok then". Yuri walked away then turned a corner before she was grabbed. Her mouth covered she struggled until they stabbed her in the side with a needle making her paralyzed. She was thrown over her attackers shoulder she saw 2 pairs of feet they looked like men's shoes. They took Yuri up to the roof and sat her on the edge of the roof.

" Miss Yuri Shibuya this is the last of daylight you will see". A mans voice said and then he pushed her.

' oh they know I'm a girl…I can't move CONRAAAAD HELP ME'. Yuri thought.

" YUUUUURI". Yuri heard Conrad yell her head fell back and she saw many people looking up. ' IM DONE FOR MAMA'. Suddenly someone grabbed Yuri by the ankle and pulled her into a room through a window Conrad running up the stairs.

" hey are you ok wimp". Wolfram voice rang in Yuri's ear. Wolframs face had a shocked look on it. " wimp".

" Wo…lf…ram". Yuri managed to choke out before falling unconscious.

" Yuri…Yuri wake up". Conrad shook Yuri's shoulder and she opened her eyes.

" what Conrad am I late again".

" no say that name again".

" name what name".

" my mothers". Yuri shot up seeing pain in Conrad's eyes.

" ah I did I'm sorry".

" you've been moaning are you ok".

" yah fine all I can remember is Wolframs shocked face after he pulled me in".

" oh WHY WERE YOU ON THE ROOF WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF".

" WHAT I WAS ATTACK THEY PARALYZED ME SOME HOW I COULDN'T MOVE THEY THREW ME OFF".

" oh who".

" I don't know 2 men I didn't see their faces they got me from behind when I left from the…".

" from the what Yuri".

" it's not important".

" YURI".

" let's go to dinner".

" WHERE WERE YOU".

"…the plaques".

" eh".

" Julia told about the earthquake". Yuri's eyes shined with tears then she rubbed them away.

" you your brothers Christ Sensei all lost someone I'm sorry". Yuri started crying again. " AAAH".

" oh". Conrad held Yuri to him and petted her head. " calm down". For a good 10 minutes Yuri cried non stop. When she finally stopped she wiped her face down and they left for dinner. In the dinner everyone was surprised to see Yuri she heard whispers.

" he tried to kill himself how dare he have no guilt".

" and in the west wing he has no shame". Yuri blocked them all out and walked over with Conrad who sat with the rest of the teachers. She stood there for a while until Conrad asked her what she was doing. Yuri bowed to all of them making them confused.

" I want to apologize for my behavior toward all of you earlier especially you Mr. Voltaire I'll do what you say from now on".

" eh".

" Yuri what changed your attitude so quickly".

" you could say I have been hit rescued by my guardian angel". Yuri bowed once more before walking toward Wolfram.

" what". He gave a snobby attitude.

" you won".

" what". He asked confused.

" the duel you won it you struck me first".

" what do you mean wimp".

" this". Yuri lifted her shirt to show the bloody wrap.

" EH when did I".

" congratz". Yuri smiled then walked out the doors.

" eh". Julia got up and left after Yuri then the dining hall turned back to noisy. Julia found Yuri by the plaques.

" I knew you'd be here what are you doing".

" praying".

" oh…you made a scene back there".

" I don't care". Yuri said hands still folded her eyes still shut. Soon Julia joined her and they were their for hours until Conrad found them.

" you 2 should not stay here long".

" oh". Yuri was a bit spooked. " IDIOT DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME AFTER I WAS ATTACK". Yuri said punching him in the side.

" sorry". Conrad said smiling and hugged Yuri. " your mother would of killed me if you had died".

" yah she would have". Yuri smiled and out of the corner of Yuri's eye she saw Wolfram and then he left. " oh". Yuri  
>broke away from Conrad and chased after Wolfram until she found him sitting against a wall. " Oi are you alright Wolfram".<p>

" why would you go there".

" to pray for those who died".

" but why'd you go there didn't you know I'd follow you".

" you followed me".

" yah". Wolfram curled in a tight ball. " I knew our mother was gone the minute she fell".

" what you saw".

" I was next to her I managed to stay on the side that didn't fall if I just grabbed her hand then". Yuri walked over and grabbed Wolframs hand confusing Wolfram.

" the truth is it was not your fault that earthquake happened for a reason because it was their time".

" eh".

" hm no one can be saved from the angel of death".

" ah". Yuri stood up an held out a hand to Wolfram.

" we should return to our rooms".

" oh…yah". Wolfram grabbed Yuri's hand and pulled himself up.

" my room is W136 what's yours".

" W137 right next door". Wolfram said.

" LET'S RACE".

" alright wimp… GO". They took off turning corners. Wolfram smile at Yuri making her blush super hard. " oh".

" hm". Wolfram got a worried and hateful look on his face and then they both hit something.

" OOF". They both yelled Yuri falling in Wolframs lap.

" watch where you 2 are going". Yosak stood arms crossed. Yuri looked up at Wolfram, blushed, and jumped up a fast as she could bowing.

" WE'RE SORRY".

" I'm joking I'm joking… OI Yuri Shibuya the new baseball member".

" oh yes".

" eh this tomato faced wimp really is the new player here on the scholarship".

" yes your catches are amazing".

" yah thank you Mr.".

" Gurrier but you can call me Yosak kiddo".

" oh alright ha ha".

" ok continue your race GO". Yosak said and they took off. When they reached their rooms they said good nights and went inside. Yuri leaned on the door and then slid down it.

" why is it…every time I see his smile… my heart wants to explode why does it beat so fast". Yuri stood up and walked over to the writing desk, grabbed a pen and stationary, and then started writing a letter. ' dear mother, it's been going well so far I've made many friends and one of them he's a bishounen he is a rude self centered brat but for some reason my heart beats fast an my face turns red why is that love Yuri'. Yuri put the letter in envelope and left it on the desk the bathed and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

SECRETS  
>CHAPTER: 4<p>

The next day before school Yuri went back to the plaques and read more in her head. ' Rufus Bielefeld loving cousin second brat of the school will be missed forever love your cousins'. Yuri noticed something engraved in the plaque not originally there. " forever my… best friend… my childhood friend…my cousin… my other forever your cousin Wolfram".

" shut up".

" ah". Yuri turned to see a irate Wolfram. " Wolf…".

" don't you dare read anymore don't even come here".

" ah".

" not until you lose something or are injured or killed get out of here freak". Yuri was taken back at Wolfram had said she was surprised why he had said that was it just because of the plaques.

" Wolf…". Yuri murmured before cut off again.

" GO GET OUT OF THIS HALL". Wolfram yelled hitting the wall opposite of the plaques. Yuri held a hand out getting it smacked away.

" ah Wolfram Yuri". Conrad poked his head around the corner.

" GO GET HIT BY A CAR OR SOMETHING YOU WORTHLESS PAIN INDUCING WIMP". Wolfram yelled making Yuri cry and run away.

" WOLFRAM". Conrad ran over to Wolfram shocked. " YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT AROUND".

" AROUND HIM WHY HOW IS HE SPECIAL THEY WERE SPECIAL TO ME HE JUST CAME OVER HERE THINKING IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO READ OFF THE PLAQUES WHEN HE HASN'T LOST ANYTHING".

" WOLFRAM HOW DO YOU KNOW".

" ah".

" TELLING HIM TO GO GET HIT… Yuri almost died in a car accident 8 years ago and he might have gained something but he also lost freedom". Conrad ran after Yuri. Wolfram stood against the wall a sour face showing.

Meanwhile Yuri was running as fast as she could getting yelled at by several people even the teachers. Yuri stopped outside the school tears running down her face and she tried to catch her breath her hands on her knees.

" YURI YURI". Conrad yelled from behind and Yuri took of again running as fast as she could. Yosak heard the commotion and looked up he admired Yuri's speed. " YURI YURI STOP YURI". Conrad continued to yell.

" ah haa haa". Yuri was running out of breath and tripped several times but still kept ahead. Yuri ran out of school grounds and kept running until she heard people yelling in a foreign language at her.

" YURI WATCH OUT". Conrad yelled making Yuri's eyes spring open and see a car heading toward her.

" AH".

" YURI". Conrad tried to make it to her in time but he couldn't. Yuri couldn't move she was petrified.

" WATCH IT WIMP". Yuri heard and the next thing she knew she was across the street laying on top of Wolfram. " oww". Wolfram muttered rubbing his head.

" ah".

" You ok Wimp". Wolfram smiled and Yuri blushed.

" yah". Yuri sat up but then fell back on him when a earthquake shook the ground.

" ah". Wolfram hugged Yuri scared.

" oh". Once the shaking stopped they noticed Conrad was gone.

" ah".

" OI Wolfram".

" what".

" I want to thank you for saving me".

" please don't I made you run into…mph". Wolfram was cut of by a pair of lips. " oh". Wolfram kissed back a little before pushing Yuri away.

" ah".

" what was that".

" my first kiss I wanted to thank you with something special".

" yah but".

" but".

" that was my first kiss to".

" oh I'm sorry I thought a pretty boy like you would have kissed someone already".

" no I was actually saving it for my wedding day all the more special".

" I'm so sorry I ruin everything god why am I a mistake I'm such a freak".

" hey don't beat yourself up I quite liked that". Wolfram said grabbing Yuri's face by the cheeks and pulling her into another kiss.

" ah". Yuri was breathless and blushing harder than ever. She did not know what to do she liked it but she was scared to be called gay so she pushed him away and ran back to the school. Yuri ran down the street and passed Conrad.

" oh YURI". Yuri kept running until she was at the school by now classes were in so she went to Julia's office. 


	5. Chapter 5

SECRETS  
>CHAPTER: 5<p>

" hey Julia". Yuri opened the door and realized she wasn't alone and the person was a familiar man.

" oh Shibuya there you are".

" doctor Miyazaki what are you doing here".

" your mother persuaded me it was dangerous to let you go out of country alone with no doctors knowing your full statue about you know".

" yes but your with Julia because".

" well the principle sent me here he said you've become great friends".

" well we have something big in common".

" are you admitting that".

" NO IM NOT".

" I see hormones have increased I've also heard you've gotten hurt".

" yah it's not too big".

" let me see".

" alright". Yuri said taking her jacket off and then pulling her shirt and tank top off.

" it's very bloody this is small". He said and began to unwrapped the wrapping when the door broke open.

" WIMP WHAT'S YOUR DEA…". Wolfram yelled then stopped staring at Yuri's body. " Shibuya your a gir…". Before Wolfram could say it a hand wrapped around his mouth and he was pulled in the office. He was let go and saw it was Conrad who closed the door. " WHAT THE HECK WIMP YOUR A GIRL".

" STOP SAYING THAT IM AS MUCH AS A GUY AS YOU".

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOUR THE CHICK NOT ME".

" SHUT UP".

" BOTH OF YOU SILENCE". Julia yelled spooking everyone. " will you please check on Yuri doctor Yuri can you please tell Wolfram".

" why do I have to explain myself to this perv".

" I wasn't a perv when you ki…". Yuri quickly ran over and covered his mouth a blush all over her face.

" I SAID SHUT UP PERV".

" oh".

" Yuri what was he saying". Yuri went brighter.

" N…NOTHING".

" Yuri get back over here your sides bleeding we must clean it". Yuri looked down followed by Wolframs eyes at her side and his eyes widened as he saw the slash the bloody slash.

" oh".

" it's bleeding again". Yuri said as Wolfram took her hand off his face and then lifted her up. " AH WHAT". Wolfram smiled and she blushed. He sat her down on the bed.

" so what is a girl doing here". Wolfram asked.

" IM NOT A GIRL… at least I wasn't born one".

" oh what do you mean".

" yes Yuri". Julia asked.

" well there was an accident when I was 8 my mom and another woman with her sons in the car both of us hit a truck holding chemicals I was the only one hit with the chemicals and it turned me into a girl and now everything is screwed up".

" this is hard to believe and who's this guy".

" it's true Wolfram I was Yuri's godfather before she was born I went to visit a few weeks after she was born Yuri was a boy and this is Yuri's doctor her special doctor".

" you must keep it a secret alright Wolfram".

" why she's a girl either way you look at it it's against school rules".

" but you've had co ed before the…". Yuri noticed the sadness in everyones eyes. " sorry…what day did it happen".

" July 23 8 years ago".

" oh". Yuri's eyes widened and tears slid down her face.

" eh Yuri what's the matter". Conrad asked everyone had a worried look on their faces.

" that the day this happened to me".

" ah".

" 2 tragedies in 1 day".

" can you just finish wrapping Doctor Miyazaki Conrad can I have my cellphone".

" sure here you go". Conrad said handing the phone while the doctor wrapped the slash. The phone rang for a little bit then a worried voice came on.

" YUU CHAN WHATS WRONG WHAT HAPPENED".

" nothing mother you sent the doctor".

" MAMA CAN'T REST WITHOUT KNOWING HER BABY IS OK".

" hey listen I got to ask you something".

" oh what is it".

" well Sore wa minkan noyōnamonoda".

" oh Sore wa mama ga tasukeru monodesu".

" Soko ni mo kono shōnen to, kare wa watashi no kokoro no rēsu o hohoemu tabi nida to watashi wa sore ga dōiu imi-gao o akarameru". Yuri said with a little blush looking at Wolfram. " Watashi wa unzari". Yuri heard the phone drop and hit the ground. " Kon'nichiwa kon'nichiwa nani ga machigatte iru mama".

" MAIBEIBĪRAVUIN NO SHOMA SHOMA MAIBEIBĪRAVUIN NO".

" DE NANI GA WATASHI NO MUSUME INRAVU". Shoma yelled.

" YUU CHAN'S WA, AI NI NANI GA ARU KA". Shori yelled.

" WATASHI WA AI DE WATASHI MO, MĀ WAREWARE WA NI-KAI SHIKA KISSU SHITA KOTO HIM DONTONUO INAI YO". Yuri yelled turning bright red confusing the others.

" EEEEEEK MAMA NO ISAI O HANASU KARE GA YŌSU WA KARE NO NAMAE MAMA GA SHITTE OKANAKEREBA NARANAI KOTODESU". Miko squealed.

" WATASHI WA KARE NO NAMAE WA, KARE GA SAYŌNARA KONRADDO NO OTŌTODEARU U~ORUFURAMU, IS RAVU NI INAI". Yuri yelled at her mother bright red red as can be.

" is everything alright". Wolfram asked.

" JUST FINE MOTHERS BEING MOTHER AGAIN". Yuri blushed bright red and the doctor finished wrapping the wraps. "CAN YOU HELP ME CONRAD". Yuri said getting her clothes stuck over her head but before Conrad could walk over there Wolfram had already pulled her shirts down. Yuri was blushing as hard as ever she couldn't even look Wolfram in the face.

" let me take you back to your room since my rooms next to yours wimp". Wolfram said grabbing Yuri's hand and pulled her down the hall to their rooms. They stopped in front of their rooms. "good night Wim…Yuri". Yuri blushed again and watched Wolfram go into his room. Yuri than walked into her room and realized something.

" why was the door unloc… mph". Someone grabbed Yuri from behind again and this time she struggled. She slammed the person against the wall hard enough to crack to the wallpaper. "LET GO LET GO". Yuri yelled the person choking her. " STO…GAH". The person threw her on the ground and wrapped their hands around her neck. " GAAAAH".  
>Yuri's cellphone slid out of her pocket when she fell and she held her hand out tapping for it. " AAAAH". She hit the call button and it dialed Conrad's phone.<p>

" hello Yuri what is it".

" GAAAAH help… can't…breath… AAAAH". The phone was disconnected and Conrad took off toward Yuri's room. He smack the door open and saw a man by Yuri who was unconscious on the ground. Conrad took a swing as fast as he could smashing the guy against the face. Wolfram soon came in the room followed by Yuri's doctor. He sat next to her and listened for her breath she was barley breathing. Wolfram preform CPR he pumped 3 times on her chest and breathed in her mouth for 30 seconds then repeated. Yuri started coughing and Wolfram was grateful.

" Wimp are you ok".

" WOLF…COUGH…". Yuri jolted up and kept coughing while Wolfram held her up. When Yuri stopped coughing she laid back on Wolfram and fell asleep after saying. " thank you Wolfram".

When Yuri woke up again she was in a hospital in a empty hospital room.

" oh". Yuri sat up looking for someone she didn't like the hospital one bit. She curled up in a ball and shook when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Wolfram smiling holding a basket.

" you're awake I just came from school". He said and smiled at Yuri who slapped him. " AH". She then latched herself around his neck.

" DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN A HOSPITAL AGAIN". Yuri was crying and Wolfram held her.

" so your scared of hospitals".

" yes".

" ok I won't leave you alone".

" ah Inravu".

" hm". Wolfram said curious.

" ah…Wolfram I've got a personal question".

" yes what is it".

" do you have…special feeling for…me".

" ah…um". They both were bright red.


	6. Chapter 6

SECRETS  
>CHAPTER: 6<p>

" OI SHIBUYA". Murata yelled running toward Yuri.

" oh Murata". Yuri turned to see the other Asian boy running toward her.

" are you ok you seemed to be avoiding Bielefeld and he avoiding you as well did I say something yesterday".

" no". Yuri said turning her head angrily.

" are you sure".

" yes I'm more ticked off at Bielefeld san…I was surprised you knew my secret and your keeping it even though your great friends with Shinou".

" yah friends and are you and Mr. Bielefeld friends".

" JUST FRIENDS NOTHING ELSE". Yuri said and stomped out of the room.

" it's a said fact when an angry woman stomps out of the room another stomps in".

" GOD I HATE HIM".

" it was close… who".

" that wimp she got mad over nothing and now she won't talk with me what did she tell you Murata".

" nothing she's irate with you maybe because she wants to be more than friends with you".

" what do you mean".

" she might not see it but she's in love with you".

" ah…that's stupid".

" ask her I know love when I see it even if you've never kissed".

" why do you mean we've kissed once or twice".

" who gave the first kiss it was her right".

" yah so that doesn't mean she is in love with me".

" ask her that's all I can say".

" how she keeps moving away from me".

" if you must corner her then do so but they don't like being cornered".

" your so wrong Murata I'll go find her and ask her".

" and if she loves you will you return her feelings".

"…I don't know". Wolfram said and ran out of the room. Wolfram found Yuri at the plaques again. " YURI".

" oh…what". Yuri said venomously.

" what's wrong with you why are you so mad and avoiding me".

" because you never answered my question".

" what question".

" do you have a cellphone with you".

" yah here". Wolfram handed Yuri his phone and after a few seconds she returned it to him then she turned on her heals an left. Wolfram was confused until his phone vibrated from a message. He looked down and saw Yuri's name so he answered the message. It read a single sentence.

' do you have special feelings for me'.

" oh…".

' and if she loves you will you return her feelings'. Wolfram ran after her she was walking down the hall. In a fast swift Wolfram picked her up and twirled her around.

" ah". Yuri's legs latched around Wolfram. " WHAT". Fast lips pressed against Yuri's. " ah". At a very fast rate it turned into a make out session. When they broke for air Yuri was smiling at Wolfram Wolfram smiling at her.

" well did I answer now".

" yes and no".

" oh".

" I need to hear you say it say Yuri Shibuya I'm in love with you".

" oh".

" can you do that". Wolfram took a big breath.

" Yuri Shibuya I love you more than you'll ever know and nothing can change that". Yuri smiled then kissed Wolfram again. "hm".

" you 2 break it up we've got a game today". They looked over to see Yosak smiling at them. " go get ready".

" yes sir". Yuri said standing on her feet.

" Shibuya Conrart told me of your indecent don't worry I'll keep it a secret".

" oh so it's something he can spread around".

" well I knew this already even with your body masked up there is not a boy that looks like that".

" thanks I feel so grateful". Yuri said sarcastically. " by the way does Conrad have that man in captivity".

" yes he does this way". Yosak said leading Yuri and Wolfram to what looked like a dungeon. There in a cell stood Conrad and the man. The man turned and suddenly charged at Yuri.

" oh". Yuri backed away and Conrad seized the man. The man had a cunning smile and a stubby beard.

" good to see you again Mr. no Miss. Shibuya".

" you…". Yuri scanned the man and it clicked. " ah…YOUR THAT OTHER BOYS BIG BROTHER".

" you remember me because of your family mine was ruined".

" SO YOU TRIED KILLING ME IF ANYTHING IT WAS THE TRUCK DRIVERS FAULT".

" we know and he no longer lives on the planet".

" ah why you murdered him".

" mother did we are here to finish it".

" Yuri who is this person". Wolfram asked wrapping his arms around Yuri's shoulders.

" that other kid that died in the accident meet his older brother he has 2 older brothers and a mother".

" so the 2 men who carried you and threw you off the roof is the 2 where is the other".

" he's waiting to strike".

" let him try your talking to the 6 year running Black belt champion".

" eh don't lie wimp".

" no it's true Wolfram she's beaten them all".

" then why did she always need protecting".

" I've never been hit with a paralyzer".

" we should go you know we have the game chain him up". Yosak said leaving with Wolfram and Yuri.

" oh and Conrad how many people have you told about my secret".

" only 2 why".

" STOP TELLING PEOPLE". Yuri yelled and left. 


End file.
